


Descendants: Crouching Tiger

by Descendant_Brent



Series: Descendants Midquels [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, High School, Magic, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_Brent/pseuds/Descendant_Brent
Summary: A trilogy of action fantasy movies set between Descendants 1 & 2. The VK's defend the kingdom from unexpected villains, learning about magic, scifi, & time travel. The stories feel similar to a comic book in tone. My goal when writing these stories was for them to be humourus, romantic, & fun to read, while staying true to the canon of the movies. Thank you for reading & reviewing.





	1. Descendants: Crouching Tiger

It's a beautiful Friday morning. The students of Auradon are socializing on the school grounds. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrive and break into song. Ben, Doug, and Jane join in following their lead. The Villain Kids are happy they are finally accepted by the other students. The bell rings and everyone begrudgingly goes to class.

The students break up into groups for Gym Class. They spar with rapiers. The new student Gwyn impresses everybody with her sword skills. She approaches Ben and introduces herself. "Hey, I'm Gwyn, Robin Hood and Marian's daughter. I just moved here from Sherwood. I was on the Falcon's R.O.A.R. team". She gets very close to Ben and beams him a smile while batting her lashes.

"Wow. I'm Ben. Welcome to Auradon Prep." He says taking a step backward. He smiles awkwardly and tries to appear polite. Mal walks past shoulder checking her.  
"Oh! Sorry about that." She says. Gwyn and Mal lock in a death stare. They raise swords for a moment. The Gym teacher shouts  
"Mal please don't interrupt practice, return to your group." Mal protests and the coach and she begin to argue.

Suddenly wild animals rush out of the tree line. Hundreds of wolves, a few bears, raccoons, even some squirrels. The students scream and run away in confusion. The coach begins to panic. He composes himself and shouts "Everyone please return to the gym in a calm and orderly fashion." The school is in anarchy, it's chaos. The animals begin destroying the equipment and the grounds, and people are getting hurt.

Ben and his group defend themselves with their rapiers. Mal tries to fight two wolves with magical blasts. A third wolf tackles her from behind. She falls to the ground hitting her head. The world goes fuzzy; she sees a person swing out of the forest and run toward her. She passes out. Ben watches as the shadowy figure of a boy kidnaps his girlfriend. Watching all of it is a dark ominous presence in the forest, the shape of a tiger. It disappears back into the dark underbrush.

The authorities arrive and begin to march towards the forest in a line. They are all clad in gold and blue armour bearing the royal insignia. They draw swords and chase the animals away. The animals retreat back from whence they came. Ben, Jay, Doug, Evie, Jane, and Gwyn pursue the boy into the woods. They see the silhouette of the boy jumping from tree to tree. Carlos is paralyzed with fear. He does not go with them for fear of the wolves.  
The teachers confine everyone indoors. The knights reorganize and guard the school. The search party travels deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Ben is very concerned.  
Gwyn reassures him. "I'll save her don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to that girl. I've got business with her first."

* * *

Carlos is in the gym, he is anxious for his friends and wishes he was braver. He remembered how Snow White conquered both the forest and its animals. He slips away from the others and goes to find her. He knocks on her door. When she opens he explains what happened and asks for help. She agrees and assigns him a montage of cleaning tasks. He doesn't understand why. She asks "Have you ever seen Karate Kid?" He shakes his head.

* * *

Back in the wilderness, multiple red eyes appear in the darkness. The group forms a circle back to back as the animals attack again. It's so dark the group gets separated during the battle. Meanwhile, Mal wakes up. She is in a tree house with a handsome young man. He says "Hello. Be careful you got a nasty bump on the head. My name is Brent. I'm Tarzan and Jane's son."

"It is Nice to meet you," Mal says sitting up.  
He explains "I saved you from those vicious animals. I've lived out here a while and they've never acted that way before. They won't even speak to me."  
Mal stands up rubbing her head. She says "I heard rumours a 'crazy wild boy' living out in the woods."  
Brent laughs "They're true I guess. I came out here to be alone. My mother wanted me to have the finest education, while my dad wanted me to stay in Africa and be King of the Jungle. Auradon was sort of a test. I'm supposed to make these huge decisions about my future. I never really wanted to be here."  
"I know what parental pressure is like, believe me." Mal says.  
Brent smiles. "Plus the kids and the teachers were not kind to me. I'm not used to this whole civilized 'royal' lifestyle." He says.  
"Another thing we have in common." Mal says with a laugh. Brent leans closer to Mal.

He says "I saw you at school. You're different from the other girls; you aren't bothered by what people think. You're so kind, and independent, and… beautiful." Brent says.  
Brent begins to sing "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins. Brent slowly moves toward Mal. He reaches for her cheek, she turns away.  
"I already have the greatest boyfriend." She says. Brent turns away. He looks down for a while but nods.  
"I'll take you back now." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie and Doug now lost in the woods have fallen down a trench. Doug is hanging on to a tree root with his right hand and Evie's hand with his left. The root snaps. They fall; rolling head over heels down the rabbit hole. They untangle themselves and discover they are in the woods of Wonderland.

Doug looks upward trying to find the way back out. A smile appears on a nearby tree. Doug says "I wish I had brought a rope or some more survival tools. How are we going to climb back up?"  
The smile begins to speak "It has been so boring around here since Alice left. And now you want to leave me as well?" The smile turns into a cat.  
Doug sharply answers "Yes we do."  
The cat responds "Do what Alice would do."  
Evie looks cheerfully at him and asks "Which is?"  
The cat finishes "To go up you have to go through." The cat pulls down on a branch of the tree; mechanical clicks are heard as a hidden door opens in the trunk. Through the doorway is an open field. Doug and Evie can see the Palace of Hearts in the distance. They go through the shortcut. Cheshire smiles at Evie who pets his head. He purrs as she goes past. He scowls at Doug however.

* * *

  
Jane holds firmly to Gwyn's arm as they walk towards the sound of Ben and Jay's voices. Jane is very much afraid. They all breathe a sigh of relief when they meet. Gwyn tries to nuzzle up to Ben but he turns away. He says "I'm worried about Evie and Doug still."  
Jay looks from Jane to Ben. "I'm not so sure about your plan here Ben."  
"I'll follow your lead." Gwyn chimes in.  
Ben gestures to Jay and entreats him "Listen we just have to stick together and find Mal. Were a team, parts of the same body. Remember Jay?"  
Jay replies "Okay let's keep going. I think it's this way." Jay leads the others deeper into the woods with a lackadaisical expression on his face.

* * *

  
Carlos confronts Snow. "Why are you wasting my time with this stuff?" He asks wearing an apron and holding a sponge in his hand. "I have to help my friends." Dude sits nearby and looks up at her inquisitively.  
Snow White reassures him "This is how I learned. Now you know how to be dedicated and humble. The animals will see that in you and trust you. You don't have to be afraid of them nor they you. You are pure of heart." She begins to sing. Carlos watches and joins in. Animals gather around them. As the song ends birds are perched on Carlos' shoulders and head. There is a deer helping with his chores and mice are helping sweep up. He smiles and says goodbye to them all. He heads for the forest.  
Dude runs up to the line of knights and barks at them. Three of the knights try and grab Dude as he runs in circles. Carlos sneaks past them while they are distracted and runs into the trees.

* * *

  
In the forest on a rock formation, Shere Kahn stands at the peak of the rock. He addresses a gathered crowd of animals. He sings an evil song about how he will kill all the humans. He hates their fire, their magic, and their Wi-Fi. He petitions their help in defeating the humans. "Let's take back our land!" He roars. The animals shout in agreement.

* * *

  
Evie and Doug are playing Croquet with the Queen of Hearts. Evie lines up a shot with her Flamingo club. Doug whispers to her "We have to figure out a way of getting out of this."  
Cheshire's face appears again. "Let's make a trade, give me some fun. We'll get the Queen in disarray. I'll get you out of the game and on your way." Evie and Doug nod. The cat disappears.  
Evie announces "We must be going our friends are in trouble." The Queen becomes upset and raises her voice. She forbids them from leaving. Doug grabs Evie's hand and they run as hip-hop music begins to play. They jump over The Queen's ball and hoop. She turns red and yells "Guards off with their heads!" Cheshire invisibly trips her as she begins to chase them. Doug and Evie sing and dance through the palace as the guards chase them.  
The King calls off the guards and pardons them. Cheshire enormous grin eclipses the moon. They continue the dance number through the hall of doors and out of Wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

They Emerge from a tiny door and are back in the forest. They meet Brent, Mal, Jay, Ben, Gwyn, and Jane in a clearing. Everyone laughs and embrace in a huge group hug. Mal introduces Brent. But their reuniting is interrupted as animals suddenly surround them on all sides.

Everyone draws their swords and begins fighting off the wolves. Gwyn draws a bow and begins firing arrows. She pins a wolf to a tree. Brent uses a spear and swings from tree to tree fighting off animals. Jane and Mal use telekinesis spells to levitate ten wolves at once. They throw them back into more animals.

Shere Kahn begins chasing Brent. More and more animals flood in and overpower the teens. Suddenly Carlos swings in singing a song of battle. He has brought an army of his own animals who save the Descendants.

Brent kicks Shere Kahn out of a tree. He lands on his side. He becomes a cloud of purple smoke. It fades revealing Shere Kahn was actually the Magnificent Marvellous Mad Madame Mim. She lets out a wicked laugh. "Now I get to destroy the King and you traitorous villain kids. When I'm done with you I'm going to burn that school to the ground."  
Evie immediately asks her mirror for information on Mim. She looks at Mal and shouts "Challenge her to a magic duel."

Mim Shouts "I accept!" And with an evil snicker transforms into a purple dragon. She swipes her tail in three-hundred-sixty-degree spin. She hits Jay, Ben, and Doug. They fly through the air and land in a clump. She casts a spell that makes all the animals evil. Ben holds his head with both hands and falls to the ground. He lets out a roar and jumps to his feet. He snarls like an animal and lunges at his friends. He runs toward Mal. Mal begs him to stop as a Jay tackles him to the ground. They wrestle and Mal tries to talk Ben out of his state.

Gwyn aims an arrow at Mim and fires. It lands in the plates covering her belly. Moments later a spear strikes the same mark and splits the arrow in twain. Mim feels nothing as her scales are too tough. She turns and looks at Brent. She breathes a fireball straight at him. Before he is roasted Gwyn swings in on a vine and saves him. They hold each other in their arms and lock eyes as they swing through the air. "Hey," Brent says. Gwyn bats her lashes and says "Hey."

Carlos knocks a wolf to the ground before it scratches Jane. She thanks him with a great sigh of relief. The Cheshire cat appears beside Evie. He says "If you solve this riddle you can win."  
Evie says "Alright." and scratches behind his ear. Chess revels in the attention for a moment but snaps to attention.  
He says "I'm the reason you are in this glade.  
Why in the forest has Mim stayed?  
You will not find me under tree or bark,  
I cannot go where it is dark.  
What am I?"

Evie thinks for a second but says "You are sunlight." She reflects a bright light from her mirror into Mim's face. In response, she recoils in pain. Mal and Jane take notice and use magic to pull back the canopy of branches. Light pours in; the once dark forest is now illuminated. Mim's skin boils and she shrieks in pain. The animals return to normal. Ben awkwardly lets go of Jay, stands and recomposes himself. Ben's father rides in on a horse in the same moment; the group of Knights and Fairy Godmother follow him. She traps Mim in a glass jar as she turns into a worm trying to dig her way into the soil.

Doug and Evie, Ben and Mal, and Brent and Gwyn all embrace each other. Jay crosses his arms and pouts. Jane and Carlos hug for a moment but awkwardly let go, still a little shy. The couples walk back to school holding hands. The knights and Fairy Godmother take Mim away.  
All the students dance and sing in the gymnasium in celebration.

The End.


End file.
